


心烦意乱

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“走过来阻止我。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	心烦意乱

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。  
> 作者：Batsutousai  
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3858484  
> 本文首发晋江，笔名独孤倾夏。

当房间另一侧的那个年轻人再次抓起一把薯片，放进嘴里嘎嘣脆地嚼着的时候，黑魔王只觉得自己浑身抽搐。“波特。”他叫道，试图不要表现出他对这不寻常的噪声多么恼怒。

“嗯？”波特应了一声，没有从他的书里移开目光。

“停下。”

那双绿眸在圆眼镜后闪烁着。“停下什么？”他的声音正常，完全不符合他眼里闪烁着的狡黠光芒。

伏地魔咬紧牙关，不让他的下巴因为不敢置信而合不上：这个混球就是故意这么大声地吃着他的薯片。“你知道停下什么。”他咆哮着，放下他的羽毛笔让他不至于不小心折断它。

波特的嘴角弯了一下，那种“我就知道”的坏笑一闪而过，伏地魔几乎确定没有看见那个表情。“走过来阻止我。”年轻的巫师这么建议，然后从袋子里抓起另一把薯片，脆生生地咀嚼着。

伏地魔意识到之前，他已经离开了他的座位，走过了大半房间。波特的眼里闪着胜利的笑意，伏地魔希望自己转身离开房间，但是他站到年轻人的身边了。他抓住哈利的长袍，把他从沙发里半拉起来。

那本书从波特手里落下，连带着那袋薯片掉在地上。一张咸涩的唇吻上伏地魔那张几乎不存在的唇。伏地魔恼怒地咒骂了一句，然后屈服于那不可避免将会发生的一切，他回吻了。

好了，今天想要完成他的工作已经毫无可能。


End file.
